


Anywhere is fine

by krysanthei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysanthei/pseuds/krysanthei
Summary: How could i forget? Damn it.Soonyoung thought to himself.How could i forget Wonwoo’s birthday? This is so not me. Fuck.





	Anywhere is fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelpinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kaydii! Sorry for the late gift!! Hope you like it

With a shaking hand and heavy heart, Soonyoung took a deep breath before opening the door. He was mentally preparing himself for the worst. Apparently his procrastination has taken its toll on him. 

 

**_How could i forget?_ ** **_Damn it._ ** Soonyoung thought to himself.

 

After delaying for almost a week, last night he cram studied for an exam in Alegebra which he took an hour ago and now he’s facing the biggest problem in the world.

 

**_How could i forget Wonwoo’s birthday? This is so not me. Fuck._ **

 

He remembered planning a surprise a month ago. He never ever missed any of Wonwoo’s birthday so he just can’t believe it almost skipped his mind due to the exams and gruesome projects that are being thrown in his face.  _ This is what you get for procrastinating ugh. _

 

Soonyoung out of practicality, ended up buying a cupcake and a blue candle. He instantly heads back to the university to catch up with his friend. He was psychologically preparing his explanation to why he forgot because he knows Wonwoo won’t let him live.

 

Wonwoo was easy to spot since he was surrounded by almost everybody greeting him left and right. Soonyoung was ready to approach him but it suddenly hit him.

 

**_Matches, god Soonyoung are you for real?_ ** Soonyoung was mentally face-palming himself. How can he come so unprepared in his bestfriend’s birthday?

 

“Excuse me, do you have a lighter or match that i could use perhaps?” he approaches one of the stalls in their cafeteria. The woman looked at him with a weird expression.

 

“You do know you can’t smoke inside the school’s premises right? Children nowadays are rebellious.” 

 

“Oh no, it’s for the birthday candle. I can’t smoke.” the woman at the stall instantly passed him a matchbox and as soon as he got one, he hurriedly went to the grounds where he last saw Wonwoo, but to his dismay, he was nowhere to be found. He spun around only to bump into someone’s chin. 

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

“Soonyoung, you look so flustered and sweaty? Are you okay?” He catches the eyes of Wonwoo, full of concern. He couldn’t help but get drowned at the sight of this man in front of him. How can someone look so aesthetically pleasing, so visually delightful.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts and awkwardly hands Wonwoo the cupcake.

 

“What’s this for?” Wonwoo asks out of curiosity as Soonyoung lights it.

 

“You think i forgot? Well to be honest i almost did. I’m sorry if i only had this freaking cupcake with me. I promise i’ll get you a bigger and better one. Happy birthday Wonwoo~ Happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday my dear Wonwoo.” 

 

Wonwoo was surprised because out of all the gifts he received that day, Soonyoung’s was what he least expected. He was fine with just spending a day with his favorite. His constant, the love of his life.

 

“I know this isn’t the best gift. I mean compared to all those--” Soonyoung’s words were cut off when all of a sudden  a pair of hands pull him into a tight embrace.. The hug was so reassuring that it made Soonyoung felt like it was his birthday and not Wonwoo’s.

 

“Thank you so much, Soonyoung. You don’t know how much this means to me. Thank you.” Not only could Soonyoung hear Wonwoo’s voice cracking as he talk but also the beat of his heart. It was fast and loud, like his too.

 

“Wow, you seriously do the strangest things to make my heart skip a thousand beats.” Wonwoo says, while Soonyoung is still enveloped in his arms. It was as if he has no plan of letting the man go. Soonyoung blushes profusely at his words. 

 

“I..I am sorry.” Wonwoo chuckles, finally letting go of the hug and stares straight in Soonyoung’s eyes.

 

“So to make up for it, since you also kinda forgot its my birthday, would you like to go on a date with me? if you’re free today i mean its okay if--”

 

“SURE! i-i mean i’ll ask Seokmin and Seungkwan first because we have practice today, but i’m sure uhm they’ll--”

 

As if on cue, Seokmin and Seungkwan appears out of nowhere and smiling like idiots.

 

“FOR PETE’S SAKE JUST GO ALREADY. He’s been planning this Wonwoo, trust me.” Soonyoung shakes his head defensively and Wonwoo just laughs it off. The BooSeok tandem comes closer to Soonyoung and whispered.

 

“Congratulations bro! We’ll be waiting for updates.”

 

“Honestly, i don’t know if its your birthday or his. Congratulations, Soonie-hyung.” 

 

Soonyoung scratches the back of his head and faced Wonwoo who was looking at him with a sly smile.

 

“He he he my friends are crazy. I’m sorry.”

 

“You say that as if they aren’t my friends too, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo laughs and pats Soonyoung’s head making the latter pout.

 

“Where do you wanna go, Soonyoung?”

 

“I’m good anywhere. How about you, Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes settle at Soonyoung. He reminds himself how lucky he is to have him in his life and probably in another life or his next life he’d always choose to be someone in Soonyoung’s life.

 

He takes Soonyoung’s hand and smiled.

 

“Anywhere is fine, as long as it’s with you Soonyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried Kaydii! :((((( I'll do more next time. I love you happy birthday sis.


End file.
